little_infernofandomcom-20200214-history
Combos
Combos are achieved by combining either two or three specific items. The game contains 99 listed combos. List of Combos (Help is needed to complete this list) 01: Bike Pirate Bicycle + Toy Pirate 02: Someone Else's Else's Credit Card + Someone Else's Family Portrait 03: Springtime Seed Packet + Alarm Clock 04: Generations Egg + Someone Else's Family Portrait 05: Lenders Else's Credit Card + Blankity Bank 06: Movie Night on the Cob + Television 07: Seafarers Pirate + Oil Barge 08: Building Bricks Brick + Building Blocks 09: Fire Breather Torch + Pyranosaurus Plushie 10: Dino-Mite Plushie + Disgruntlet Elf Plushie 11: Watching You Eye + Television 12: Magnetic Heart Magnet + Cold Metal Heart 13: Double Fan Metal Heart + Space Heater 14: Terrible Teeth Bunny Plushie + Toy Leperchaun 15: Time Bomb Clock + Mini Nuke 16: LOL Kitty Kitty Poo Poo Plushie + Wandering Eye 17: Catfish Kitty Poo Poo Plushie + Blowfish 18: Bear in a Chinashop Bear Plushie + Fragile China 19. Dinnerware Spoon + Fragile China 20. Cornflakes on the Cob + Tooth 'n' Corn Breakfast Flakes 21. Deadly Fish + Discount Sushi 22. Wake Up! Clock + Coffee 23. Iced Coffee Ice Cubes + Coffee 24. Easter Bunny Pack + Eager Bunny Plushie 25. Liquid Diet Fizz + Coffee + Midlife Crisis Mitigator 26. Egg Sac Egg + Locust Eggs 27. Freaked Out Food + Toaster + Coffee 28. Wooden Block blocks + Letter blocks + Tetronimos 29. Arachnid Egg + Giant Spider 30. Zombie Garden Seed Packet + Toy Zombie 31. Eggcellent Pack + Phoenix Egg 32. Puzzling Adventure 33. World of Goo game + Goo ball pack 34. Airplane Mode 35. Underwater + Miss Hexopus 36. Meta 37. Pixel Pixelated Pack + Beta Version 38. Japanese Sushi + Toy Ninja 39. Brains Ahoy HIYA! 40. Rosy boy + valgery 41. Howl at the Moon Coyote + Mini Moon 42. Cat Lady Kitty Poo Poo Plushie + Old Lady Doll) 43. Elderly Couple 44. Terrible Mystery [The Terrible Secret + Mystery Seasoning 45. Change the Bulb 46. Cold War 47. Framed 48. Writer's Blocks 49. Stop Drop & Roll 50. Colorful Flame Beetles + Beta Version + Powder Barrel 51. Pollinating 52. Cat Bath Kitty Poo Poo Plushie + Dish Detergent 53. Clean Plate 54. Orchestral 55. Moonlight Melody Moon + Cello 56. Medlicated Midlife Crisis Mitigator + Medicated Mommy Pills 57. Pill Popper Friend Supplement Pills + Medicated Mommy Pills 58. Bearskin Rug Bear Plushie + Old Bear Trap 59. Fireworks 60. Spinning Blades Juicer 4000 + Drill Chain Thrower 61. TIMBER! 62. Poker Hand Cards + Lumberjack Hand 63. Duck Season Tablet + Game Bush 64. Huntin' 65. Nuclear Shave Nuke + Manly Razor 66. Manly 67. Brick 'n Mortar Brick + Unstable Ordinance 68. Texting Gurl Phone + Low Self-Esteem Action Doll 69. Sorority Party 70. Chain Puffer 71. Deadly Vices 72. Legal Charges 73. Injection Surprise + Protein Powder 74. Bodybuilder Trophy + Protein Powder 75. Deafening 76. Road Rage 77. Diseased 78. Chain Email 79. Wooden Applause 80. World Adventurer 81. Learning is Fun! 82. Glasses & Staches Sunglasses + Mighty Mustache 83. Before the Internet 84. Sleeping Idol Idol + Triangle Idol + Rotund Idol 85. Ice Planet 86. Heart and Soul 87. Yellow Brick Road Kitty Poo Poo Plushie + Scarecrow + Transhumanist Action Figure 88. Plains & Trains 89. Robotic Future Bot + Mom & Dad Bots 90. Polar Bear Bear Plushie + South Pole 91. Cardboard [Imitation Meatboy + Cardboard Sword + Decoy Lady Bug 92. Sausage Factory Links + Clone Factory 93. Book Club Terrible Secret + Book of Darkness + Creation Science 94. Spam Cloud + Internet Cloud 95. Online Piracy Cloud + Toy Pirate 96. It's a Sign! Xing + This Way Down 97. Sun Flower Sun + Instant Seed Packet 98. Mini Milkyway Moon + Mini Pluto + Miniature Sun 99. Future's So Bright Sun + Fashionable Sunglasses